


La Traviata: Hetalia

by peaceloveclarinets (trachelium)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trachelium/pseuds/peaceloveclarinets
Summary: Following the events of La Traviata, two lovers meet at an elegant party only to face tragedy.





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early work that I'm moving from fanfiction. This was originally posted in February of 2012.

Feliciana's new French home was done up beautifully. Flowers in crystal vases adorned every table along with pizza and pasta of all kinds. Her ballroom and parlor has white drapery that went with the light blue of the walls. She had sprinkled silver sparkles on the floor would give the suave room a small glitter.

She couldn't wait for her quests to arrive. Checking her silver wrist watch, she sighed. The band was due in a matter of minutes. Soon she could relax to mindless chatter and gentle minuets of the evening. She passed by a mirror and found herself looking at her own reflection. She was a thin girl, but well endowed. Her lush brown hair was brought up into a messy ponytail. She wore a lavender dress that had a light sparkle to it. She smiled and smoothed her side bangs back into place.

The band had arrived and she took part in watching the large string instruments tune and warm up. She had barely enough time before there was a knock on the door.

"Hello! Welcome to my home!" Feliciana said as she threw open the door and let her guests inside. The first to arrive were Elizaveta and her musician suitor. He was proud, but looked at the girl with loving passion. Soon, her whole home was alive with the chatter of guests.

Just when she thought everyone had arrived, there was another knock on the front door. It was barely heard over the lively waltz. Feliciana smiled and was about to say the same greeting she had all night, when her fiance smiled. He was a large German man with ice blue eyes. Tonight he had dressed in a black suit along with his albino brother. There was a third man with them that Feliciana didn't know.

He was blonde with a strand of hair that defied gravity. His sky blue eyes were behind glasses on a kind face. He wore a lavish white suit.

"Ludwig! I'm so glad you came!" Feliciana threw herself at her fiance in a tight hug. The man blushed.

"I wouldn't miss it, Feliciana."

"I'm also glad you brought your fratello and friend!" Feliciana smiled and ushered them inside.

"Hey! Feli!" a boisterous voice called out to the hostess as she had walked away to talk to other quests. Turning around, she saw that it was the blonde stranger, who also looked familiar.

"Oh! Hi! What do you need Mr…."

"Alfred, my name's Alfred." He smiled easily and bowed slightly. Feliciana blushed slightly and glanced away.

"E-enjoy the party. I'm going to go lay down. I don't feel well."

"What? I'll help you upstairs!" Alfred offered, a sudden streak of worry going across his face. He took her by the waist and lead her to the stairs, despite her struggles.

"Hey! Let me go!" She said.

"Relax. I got this." The American said. Feliciana relaxed slightly in his warm embrace. The band was playing quietly in the background. It was a new tune. It was a slow, relaxing number that made the young woman's eyes droop.

Eventually, the two made it to her room. Alfred gently laid her on the soft bed. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

Alfred put his hands in his pockets. "It's no problem… I just… felt this connection, you know. With you." Alfred smiled.

Feliciana on the other hand, couldn't suppress her feeling of shock and it was evident on her face. Alfred frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No! Of course not! I… I just don't know what to say." Feliciana shook her head as she spoke. Alfred somberly left leaving her to think about the evening's events.


	2. Act 2 - Scene 1

Alfred looked out the window of Feliciana's new country home. He felt happy. He was glad that Feliciana had accepted his love. He could only imagine the look on the baron's face. Alfred smiled, content with himself. It wouldn't last long. He pulled a small, folded paper from his pocket and read over it once more, scowling. It was from his father. His father wanted them to part because of his father's useless pride. What did his family have to be proud about?

Although he loved his parents, he couldn't help but feel alienated from them. They always treated his little brother better than him and he was always the one to get blamed. Now, he couldn't even follow his heart without his strict father up his neck. He sighed heavily and put the letter back in his front pocket.

"Alfred~ Supper!" Feli's voice chimed from the kitchen. He turned and unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, pushing them up in one, well practiced motion. The country house was small, but homey. They were only a short few hour ride from Paris.

Smells wafted through the house, getting stronger the closer Alfred got to the kitchen. He was already salivating. A beautiful array of pasta was on the table, along with a lit candle and two glasses of deep red wine. He slowly took a seat, wanting to take in the pure beauty of it all before it disappeared.

"This looks amazing!" Alfred looked up at the beautiful woman with a large smile. She had her hair pulled in a messy bun and she had a cute apron over her clothes. She gracefully took it off before sitting down to eat. They took a few bites before Feliciana spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I got a letter from your father…" She gazed at her plate and idly pushed her food across her plate with her fork. "We have to break off out relationship. I don't want to dishonor your family anymore."

"What? Don't say that, Feli! Of course we can be together." Alfred looked at the love of his life in shock. She had apparently gotten a similar letter, but she was the one that was going to do what his angry father said.

"Arthur sounded very upset in his letter, Al. I… I can't continue to do this to your family." Feliciana finally looked up at the blonde man sitting across from her. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Dishonor my family? Come on Feliciana, I 'dishonor' them every other week."

"But you brother, what will happen to him?" Feliciana dabbed her tears away with her napkin. She had taken to glaring at her plate again when her chin was lifted gently by a strong hand.

"Shhh, please don't think like that. Mattie is fine," Alfred spoke gently as he leaned in closely to the Italian. She closed her eyes as his lips gently caressed hers. Her stomach fluttered and she skin felt like she had stuck her finger in a socket.

"Oh Alfred…"

Feliciana stood outside of what seemed like an average house. It was just outside of the city with large trees around it. It was two stories high and had a very welcoming exterior. It was the epitome of French fashion. This had to be the house of Arthur, Alfred's father.

She hesitated before knocking on the door. She had only waited a few seconds when the wooden door was flung open by a small Chinese man. He had his hair pulled back at the nape of his neck and he wore a lovely red outfit that seemed to suit him.

"Mr. Kirkland! Your guest is here!" The man called. He allowed Feliciana inside, and then led her to a cozy living room with large windows that let in a lot of light. Despite the seemingly fantastic exterior and some interior, this room was different. The curtains were a nice shade of green and the hardwood was brilliantly cleaned. This room was very homey and bookshelves lined the walls.

A blonde man with rather busy eyebrows was seated on a couch that matched the drapery. He seemed to be indulging in the strong tea he was drinking. He opened his emerald eyes and smiled as Feliciana sat on the couch opposite of him. The Chinese man had left them and Feliciana became slightly uneasy.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland." She chimed.

"Hello Ms. Vargas. It seems you have gotten my letter about my wanker son." He set his tea down on the side table. His accent was incredibly British. Feliciana nodded sadly.

"I have. I love Alfred so much, though." She blinked away tears as she adverted her gaze from the man.

"You two being together is bad for your reputation and my family's. I doubt you want people to view you any less of a person than you are."

"I understand. Family is important, but so is love, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur looked at the girl seated on his couch. Her words sparked something within him that interested him. She seemed nobler than the trampy girls that his son usually went after.

"So you understand that this has to end to protect you and us." Arthur heard a small sniffling and looked at the girl who was now quietly crying.

"Please don't cry, darling." He walked over and gave her a fatherly kiss on the top of the head. "This is best for all of us."

Feliciana nodded and stood up to leave. How could this happen? She sighed heavily on the carriage ride back to her home.

"Toris, well you deliver a letter to Elizabeta accepting her party invitation and please deliver Alfred a letter tomorrow." She said after a long silence. Toris looked up and nodded.

"Of course Ms. Vargas! I'll do it as soon as possible!"


	3. Act 2 - Scene 2

When Alfred received the letter, he was both shocked and angry. In exasperation, he sat on his parlor room loveseat with his head held gently in his hands. He felt so defeated.

"The hero never get's defeated." He said softly to himself, his voice on the brim of cracking with sobs. Heroes didn't cry either. He didn't want this to happen. What could they have been doing so wrong that his own father would want to break them up? Alfred sighed.

Getting up, he checked the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was nearly five o'clock p.m and he had Elizabeta's party to at least look forward to. He smoothed his hair back into place just as a quiet knock sounded through the small home.

"Sir! Your cab is here!" A voice called from outside.

"Coming!" Alfred quickly grabbed his things and went outside to meet the cab driver. He gave the man the address and stepped inside the vehicle. He relaxed once he sat down and he quickly stretched out, even in the small space his was given. He had his nice suit that his father had given him on. Why would he bother wearing it on a normal basis? It was way too nice for his standards.

Slowly, Alfred began to slip into the world inside his head. What else was there to do on the long ride into the city?

Feliciana held Ludwig's arm as they walked up the front stairs of Elizabeta's grand home. They were both dressed nicely. Ludwig was stiff, as usual and Feliciana sighed. He didn't seem to smile as much as Alfred. He heart still ached for a man she could never have.

"Cheer up, Feliciana. Everything will be fine." Ludwig spoke softly, but his voice was still firm as always. Soon after they had knocked, the door was flung open by a happy doorman who allowed them inside. Feliciana glanced carefully around the room. There were guest lingering around and talking while others were at the gambling table.

"Oh, COME ON! I just can't win, can I?" Alfred was shouting from the table. Feliciana's eyes widened at the familiar voice. Ludwig had made his way to the gambling table where Alfred was shouting.

"Maybe you should let an experienced player show you how it's done." Ludwig smirked as he took his hand of cards.

"You're gonna win anyways… But I can't just give up." Alfred sighed. He mindlessly met the bid at each turn until things got a little crazy. Ludwig was putting large piles of chips into the pot with an overly confident air about him.

"Dude, are you sure you should be doing that?" Alfred eyed the stack. He was showing signs of an inexperienced player that was slightly insecure, but he was jumping on the inside. He had a royal flush and he doubted anyone at the table would beat him.

The pile of chips kept stacking up. Alfred sighed as everyone around him were folding, leaving with nothing. He slowly laid down his hand.

"I believe I have won, gentlemen." He said as he grabbed the chips to be exchanged for cash later. He smirked. Ludwig laid his head on the table in exasperation. Alfred had won all the men's money.

Alfred stood up and pushed all the chips into his large hands to take to the friendly lady that was in charge of chip of the chip-cash conversion. She was laying out handfuls of crisp money. Which each new bill, Alfred's smile grew larger. He glanced over at Feliciana and Ludwig who were watching with their mouth agape. In a swift movement, Alfred put the money into his pockets.

"Dinner!" A voice chimed. Elizabeta had entered the main entertainment room with a small smile. The other party patrons were casually strolling into the dining room, making small talk.

"Oh! You won a lot of money Alfred! You lucky duck!" Elizabeta walked with Alfred to the destination.

"Yeah, dude! Luck must have been on my side!" He smiled. He snapped his head around as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Feliciana. Alfred frowned. "What do you want?"

"Oh Alfred! I miss you so much!" Feliciana hugged the man, feeling his warmth. Alfred's cheeks sported a light rose dusting.

"I miss you two, but we can't really be seen together…" He said, pushing her away slightly. The woman had tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how worried I am about you! Ludwig's really angry, Alfie!"

"So?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"He might challenge you to fight him!" She shouted, grabbing Alfred's jacket. Alfred put his hands on hers and leant down so his lips were next to her ear.

"If you're so worried that Ludwig is going to lose against the hero, then you can just pronounce your love for him right now." Alfred whispered, leaving her breathless. Alfred was furious. Inside his head, there were a thousand bees buzzing around. He wanted to punch something-or someone.

"You know that I love you!"

"Then why would you do what my father says? Why didn't you run away with me? Just say it Feliciana. You love that fucking Ludwig." Alfred had shouted at her. People had started pouring into the hall to see what the problem was.

"If it makes you happy, Alfred," Feliciana turned towards the crowd. "I love Ludwig!" She pronounced, tears coming from her eyes. Ludwig had made his way from the crowd and enveloped the small woman in a loving embrace. Feliciana didn't know how things spiraled so far out of control. Didn't Alfred love her?

Alfred pushed back tears. She did it. She actually said that she loved Ludwig. For a brief second, he thought that maybe the best thing he could do for her, is to allow her to be with someone better for her.

"Please Alfred, you need to leave." Feliciana asked lightly from Ludwig's grasp.

"Oh. I see how it is. Do you guys know this girl? First, she's with this guy and then she's with me. We're all in love and then she tramples my heart. Why? Because my stupid father scared her slightly. Well, is this what you wanted, Feli? "Alfred scowled and threw his winning at her feet. He wanted to break down and cry, but heroes didn't cry. Why would she just turn on him like that?

"You need to go, Alfred!" Ludwig said, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. The crowd then started to agree with the blonde man.

"Ya! Get out of here!" Another voice called.

Alfred threw up his arms and spun around to leave. "Fine! I will."

Arthur had just walked into the large home after the urgent message from a servant. He put his hands on Alfred's shoulders, stopping the young man.

"Alfred! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, dad! You wouldn't understand…" Alfred wiped a single, stinging tear from his face. Arthur looked over his son's shoulder at the angry crowd of people.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior. He's a git, but you can't blame him of suffering of a broken heart, can you?" Arthur asked sheepishly. He guided his son by the shoulder as he left.

"Alfred, you have no idea how much I love you!" Feliciana whispered before coughing up blood. She slipped into the warm blackness, falling to the floor.


	4. Act 3

"You have a letter…" Toris, Felicicana's ever faithful servant said quietly as he came into the room where Feliciana was residing. He held the envelope gently and set it on the sick woman's beside. Toris only wanted what was best for his poor, heartbroken master and friend. It was hard to see the once vibrant young woman now bound to a bed.

"Is it just more bad news?" Feliciana asked weakly. She didn't have much strength to anything these days except lay around and wait for sweet death to come. She reluctantly opened the letter so see a small, scribbled writing.

_Dear Feliciana,_

_I am sure that you are aware of the fight between Ludwig and my son. Do not worry, Ludwig is only slightly injured and all is well. I'm afraid that I have told Alfred of your sacrifice which I should have told him before anything happened. I'm so sorry. I have sent Alfred over to ask forgive in your time of grief and sorrow. Get well and stay strong._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur K._

When the news finally reached Alfred, he found himself crying. His blue eyes watered just thinking about the love of his life dying. The deep blue deathbed surrounding Feliciana's body made her look so small and frail. Her brown eyes were hardly ever open anymore and it hurt Alfred deeper than anyone could have ever thought.

"It's all my fault. I'm so stupid." He would often find himself saying this as she knelt at his love's deathbed. She would often be asleep and he would spill out everything. He thought that her onslaught of Tuberculosis was his fault. It he wasn't such a jerk, maybe she would have lived a little while longer to enjoy life with him.

That wasn't happening.

"I'm so sorry, Feli… I love you and I should have made that clear as day." Alfred said, choking up on his own tears that slid down his face, giving his once happy and handsome face a fresh look of mortality and sorrow. He felt a gentle hand slide over his cheek and he looked up. The pale, gentle hand belonged to his love, his heart, his Feliciana.

"Alfred, please don't cry…" she said in between a loud bought of coughs. "I will always love you and nothing can change that. I promise, I'll be fine." She gave a weak smile. Alfred had few smiles these days, but he spared one for her. Feliciana felt that if she made him smile his beautiful smile, he would learn to move on from her.

Could Alfred do that?

He had messed up so much in the past few days. He had found his soul mate and treated her wrong. He deserved to be treated like trash for all the pain he put this poor woman through. The hospital released her, saying that she was terminal and there was nothing left to do for her but let her live the rest of her days in peace. At first, Alfred was sure that she would die, but she pulled trough even though Feliciana wasn't getting any better.

Who was he kidding, he couldn't let go of her. Not now. Not ever.

Alfred held on the young Italian woman's hand, keeping any more ears from escaping his sky blue eyes. They looked at each other without waver. They couldn't change what was going to eventually happen. All they had was here and now.

A dying woman and a broken man. What a pair.

Feliciana knew that her life was slipping away. Her grasp on what used to be there was slipping and she was falling sicker. Alfred was always there and that made her feel better. She wasn't going to share the news with Alfred that she had only a few days left at the most.

"Feli, you've been looking better…" Alfred muttered one afternoon. The evening sun shone through the window, causing Alfred's hair to shine in the golden sun. All Alfred could see was the way the beautiful sunlight graced Feliciana's features, giving her grave face some much needed light.

Feliciana nodded and slipped her hand into Alfred's. Alfred scooted his chair closer to her bed. An ocean seemed to come over his eyes as tears fell.

"You do! I swear!" he said in a quiet scream. He shook her hand. "Please. Please come with me and leave this place. You need a hamburger or fresh air or something."

"Oh Alfred… You're so funny," Feliciana smiled and sat up. "You make all the pains of being sick go away. I feel so much better when you are around…"

Alfred slipped into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent as if it were the last time he would ever do so. Feliciana reached a delicate hand and stroked the young man's hair. They stayed like that for what seemed to be ages until there was a sound at the door of the bedroom.

They both lifted their heads to see Arthur and a doctor walk in. Arthur's face was grave and sad as he moved into the room. His movements were sluggish with grief.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me you two," he sighed and took a seat in the chair that Alfred was once sitting in. His green eyes were glossed with sorrow. The doctor stood by. There was nothing he could do now. Arthur was too late on telling Alfred the news and now the doctor had to hold his tongue. Feliciana would not be getting better.

"No, dad. It's my fault. I took everything the wrong way and was a complete jerk. I shouldn't have taken anything out of Feliciana," Alfred said, starting to tear up again.

"I forgive both of you. Alfred," she said, gracing her hand on her lover's cheek. "I want to take up on you offer. Let's leave Paris and go somewhere else. I… I fell that I'm up for it." Feliciana smiled and hugged Alfred. She was soon enveloped in his warm and inviting grasp.

"I love you Feli. I really do," Alfred breathed as they continued the embrace. Feliciana closed her eyes and breathed in, then out.

"I love you… too…" she said quietly before falling limp in Alfred's arms. Alfred jolted up and held the lifeless body that was now in his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Feli! Feli wake up! Please… no…no. NO!" the man screamed, trying to hold on to what little he had left of his one true love. Arthur had rushed to his side, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Alfred! Shh! She's dead."

"You don't think I know that? What am I going to do without her? We had plans!" Alfred laid Feliciana's body on the bed as the doctor called in some men that would deliver her to the morgue. Alfred sat on the bed, his head in his hands, crying.

When will the pain stop? I guess it never goes away.


End file.
